


Sadness in her heart

by lizzygrace



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Sad, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzygrace/pseuds/lizzygrace
Summary: Cole comes home with a happy smile on his face but that chances within an hour.





	Sadness in her heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story!! I am really proud of this and i hope you guys like it.

“Alright man, see you later” i said with a smile to Kj and going back to my apartment. Me, Kj and Camila, Casey, Madeline, Vanessa, Jordan, Drew and Zoe have been hanging outside of work a lot because everything has been so stressful lately, and it’s always nice to talk to them about life.

I walk into my apartment to find it to be empty. Ususally, Lili would be home by now, i thought to myself.

I go to our bedroom to change my clothes but finding my beautiful little muse sleeping under the covers. It wasn’t even midnight but she loves sleeping so it didn’t suprise me to much. I didn’t want to wake her so i just gave her a kiss on her forehead, only to find her nose and her undereyes red and her cheeks wet like she has been crying.

“Why didn’t she call me?” i whisper under my breath. She always calls me when she is having a panic attack or just misses me.

I am already worried about her. We haven’t been talking recently because were both so buys filming.

I still didn’t want to wake her so i waited for her.

In about an hour later as i was making dinner i heard her moving in the bed.

I went to look and she was having a bad dream. “Lili, wake up!”

Lili you are having a bad dream!” She took a huge breath and stared at me. She looked dissapointed. “Lils what’s wrong, where you crying before i came here?”.

“How are you here so early?”

“What to you mean, we had a day off, remember?” I said with a smile on my face.

“Uhh whatever, i am just going back to bed.”

“No Lili, why where you crying? I saw your cheeks where red and wet, so don’t even tell me you where not.” I said with a little anger in my voice.

 

She didn’t answer me

 

“Just talk to me, what’s the problem!” I didn’t understand what was she keeping from me.

“Just go hang out with Kj and Camila or something.”

 

Was she jealous?

 

I never thought she would be jealous. 

“Lili i-“

“I want to sleep Cole, please go.”

“Lili you just could have told me you were jealous and i-“

 

“You think this is about jealousy?” She said

“I-, wha-?”

“It’s the fact that you weren’t there for me through my hardest time because you were out smoking, going to clubs and getting high.”

And thats where i relased

 

Her nana passed away one year ago this week

“Ohh Lili.” I have never felt so bad in my life

 

She starts crying

“I have been an idiot.”

“Good, you figured that out.”

“I just everything has been so crazy and stressful about the movie premiering and-“

 

She is starting to cry even more

 

“Lili, come here.”

 

She hugs me with sadness in her heart and i feel so sorry for her

“Let me make it up to you.”

She looks at me with those beautiful green eyes

I start kissing her neck and she moans

“Cole i-“

“I am so sorry Lili.” I say while she moans

I put my hands under her shirt and touch her back while kissing her collarbone

She puts her face between my neck and my shoulder

I start taking off her shirt and

 

“Cole stop!”

i immedietly take my hands out the shirt

“Omg i am so sorry.”

“No Cole it’s not your fault it’s mine actually.”

“What are you talking about it’s not your fault?”

The look on her face says that she is tired keeping all the secrets

 

“I-, remember when i got the roll for the movie that is going to take three years to film, the one when we went end saw the wolves?”

“Yes?” Why was she bringing this up?

 

“They replaced my roll.” She looks down at her hands, not wanting to look at me.

“They did what?!” How can people do this, are they out of there minds i thought to myself.

“Was there even a reason?!?” I said with and angry tone.

 

“They said they needed a more skinny blonde person and i didn’t fit the roll.” She is crying a lot now.

 

“Lili those people don’t even deserve your talent and your time.”

“I have said this a million times and now i am going to say it again.” I pushed her chin up so she would look at me.

“You are the most goregous, loving, caring, beautiful, hard working woman i have ever met in my life.” I brush her cheek with my hand

Her tears fall on my hand

“And if people like them don’t reconize that then it’s there problem because nobody can tell me otherwise.”

She closes her eyes and more tears come down off her face

 

“I am so sorry Lili, i should have been here supporting you.”

“It’s okay Cole.”

She looks at me with love and passion and i still wonder how i got her to be mine

Minutes pass with silence

“I love you Cole, so much that it scares me sometimes.” God she is beautiful i wonder at that exact moment.

“I love you to Lili, you are the it for me.” Our foreheads are touching and our lips millimeters apart.

I hold her face in my hands and kiss her passionately

I have never loved a human more then i love Lili

I will love her forever

and always

**Author's Note:**

> The roll replaceing part was made up, that would never happen to her in real life so don’t take it seriously.
> 
> Also i don’t think that Cole goes partying a lot to so that was made up as well
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> -Love
> 
> lizzygrace


End file.
